A client monitoring system may detect events, such as mouse clicks, selections, keystroke entries, etc. for different locations within a webpage. An analyses system may count the number of events for the different locations within the webpage and generate usage clusters. The usage clusters are visually displayed in a heatmap and show where the events happened within the webpage and the number of events at the different locations. For example, a darker usage cluster may represent more events in the associated webpage location and a lighter usage cluster may represent fewer events in the associated webpage location. In another example, usage clusters may be displayed in different colors to indicate different events or different numbers of events.
The heatmap may comprise an overlay displayed over the webpage and the usage clusters displayed within the overlay. The usage clusters may be aligned with associated webpage objects within the underlying webpage. This allows a user to visually associate the information provided by the usage clusters with associated underlying webpage objects. However, the overlay may block interaction with objects within the underlying webpage. For example, the overlay may be located at a higher Z-index level of the webpage and prevent lower level webpage objects from detecting events, such as mouseovers, mouse clicks, etc. Thus, the overlay may prevent or restrict user interaction with underlying webpages.